


Месникіада

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это условно рифмованное баловство, написанное для  Рия Ареи, великодушно разрешившей поделиться им с общественностью.<br/>Ретеллинг марвел-муви, украинский язык, попытка подражания Котляревскому.<br/>Рейтинг детский, кэпостарк, потуги на юмор.<br/>Автор -  Mister_Key<br/>Бета -  Мирцам<br/>Прекрасная Рия Ареи нарисовала мне Стива-козака!</p><p>https://farm2.staticflickr.com/1718/23349653384_7c256a92f8_z.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месникіада

Частина перша. Перший Месник.

***

Стів Роджерс, гарний та білявий,

Був  хлопець хоч куди козак,

Хоч народився чахлий, млявий

Та зроду не ходив в кабак.

Але коли війна настала

Та фриців лютая навала

Європу почала трощить -

Він сфальшував паперів  купу,

Залишив рідную халупу

Та й вирішив піти служить.

***

Його найлепший корєш Бакі

Ти ж бач, подався у вояки

Та дівок по двоє хватав.

Завзятий був до цеї справи

Що й не найти було управи,

І вдень, і вночі блядував.

Але до Стіва не чіплявся,

Над кволістю не насміхався

І як умів, так  захищав.

***

Був там такий собі учений,

Що працював немов скажений

І звався Ерскін Авраам.

Робив він сироватку сили,

Щоб Гітлера звести в могилу

та мир вернути народам.

“Здоров будь, хлопче, як ся маєш?

Як знову кашляєш та чхаєш,

То є для тебе завдання.

Ми з тебе зробимо вояку

Такого, щоб від переляку

Тікали німці навмання.”

***

На це Стів зараз зголосився,

Забрався у залізний чан,

Тихенько  в ньому причаївся -

Такий, бач, був Аврамів план.

Був там ще парубок з вусами,

Що дівкам снились по ночах -

Високий, гарний, ще й з грошами,

Немов той східний падишах.

Йому відсипало від долі

Талантів та нахабства враз,

З Аврамом він робив доволі

Та був механік водночас.

***

Швиденько Стіва прикрутивши

Та сироваткой напоївши,

Шайтан-машину запустив,

І, кришкой чана міцно вкривши,

Собі та Ерскіну налив.

Тут в чані миттю закипіло,

Почало борсатись, скавчать,

Завило та запузирило,

Що лячно й поряд постоять.

Але коли скінчилась чвара,

Над чаном здійнялася пара

І вийшов Стів такий козак,

Що навіть той багач вродливий,

Розбещений та нецнотливий -

І той ледь-ледь не впав навзнак.

***

“Здоров був,” - каже, - “ти, козаче.

Я бачу, нелихої вдачі

Ти в мамки й татка удався.

Тобі я, Роджерсе, такую

Новітню зброю побудую,

Щоб прохопила всіх трясця.

Бо я є Говард Старк великий

І полюбляю бити пики

Усім, хто ГІДРУ розплодив.

Такий ось пацифізм вважаю

Найкращим для родного краю

Та ділом слово доводив.”

***

Та ГІДРА, скажемо до речі,

Була загоном ворожнечі

До всього, що у світі є.

Таємна, гидка, всюдисуща,

Та ще й, паскудо, невмируща -

Така мерзотна, що аж тхне.

В ній заправляв Червоний Череп.

Колись і він ученим був,

Та переплутав щось в вечері,

А може, формулу забув -

І замість людської істоти

Таким чортякою зробивсь,

Що навіть щирі патріоти

Від страху лютого тряслись.

***

“Завжди готовий,” - Роджерс каже,

Цнотливо штані підтягнув

(Бо натовп був -  як в Ермітажі)

І мабуть, ще б  чогось  утнув,

Та здійнялася стрілянина:

Проліз до бункеру вражина,

Той ГІДРИ капосной шпіон,

І Ерскін впав, на місці вбитий,

А Роджерс наш несамовитий

Рвонув за вбивцею вдогон.

***

Та той, проклятий, мав отруту

У дірку в зубі запихнуту,

І проковтнув її нараз -

Такі були у ГІДРИ нрави:

 Як бачили, що кепські справи,

То вмерти мали за наказ.

***

Була там дівка молодая,

Звалася Пеггі. Із лиця

Така гарнюща, ніби з раю,

Та й норовом не як вівця.

Стріляла, хлопців вправно била,

Коли нечемами були,

Така ж вона, жіноча сила,

Що в пику влучить  будь-коли.

***

До серця Стіву так припала,

Що й сили вирватися зась,

Всіх залицяльників прогнала

Та на війну усе рвалась.

Але не сталось, як гадалось,

Бо фемінізму не було,

і неподобством се вважалось,

Й позором на усе село.

***

Такі часи були невдалі!

Та й Стіву самому ніяк

З генштабу дурні не давали

Потрапити до тих вояк,

Де воював друзяка Бакі,

Де фріцам надирали сраки

І де усьо було ніштяк.

***

Замість того політик хтивий

Його в героя нарядив -

Десь роздобув вбрання красиве,

Щоб файно Стів собі ходив,

Щита йому пофарбувавши

Та вузькі штані відшукавши,

У шоу-бізнес відрядив.

***

“Служи ти, синку, батьківщині,

Та вправно гроші заробляй,

І доляри, і копійчини

Старанно з глядачів збирай.

Тебе любити будуть люди

Та гроші потечуть рікой,

Підкресли біцепси та груди -

Потрібен нам такий герой!

***

Най кожна домогосподарка

Вві сні тебе цілує жарко

Та акції у нас купля.

Нехай простий американець,

Побачивши з тобою глянець,

Відсипле нам хоч пів рубля.

Се буде й армії на користь,

Й мені служитимеш за совість,

Бо в Білий Дім я, бач, хочу.”

Так потому воно і склалось,

Та сил у Стіва не зосталось -

Наївсь дурнею досхочу.

***

Аж тут і звістка прилетіла,

Що ГІДРА вкрай оскаженіла:

Червоний Череп, сучий син,

Якусь такую має зброю,

Що вжарить всіх, як греки Трою,

Й Європу кине через тин.

***

Ще й Бакі якось не вберігся,

Врага здолати не спромігся

І в полон втрапив. Як полин,

Гірка та звістка Стіву в роті.

“Чекай-но”, - каже. - “У нагоді

Мені віднині стане щит.

Нехай хто хоче їде в тури,

В тилу закручує амури

Та зберігає реквізит.

***

Мені тепер немає сили

Без справжнього лишатись діла,

Допоки Череп не убит.”

Сказавши так, підперезався,

Узяв і щит, і пістолет,

Терпець бо у нього урвався,

Позичив в Старка кулемет,

І самого його пілотом

Собі без сорому забрав -

Бо Говард з новим самольотом

Так панькався, що ледь не спав.

***

І Пеггі також не зоставив,

Своєї вдачі не проґавив

І навіть в губи вцілував.

Вона йому не нарікала,

А навіть зовсім навпаки -

До серця палкого припала

Й відповідала залюбки.

“Оце побачиш гарну дівку

І тільки схочеш запросить

Або  до родичів в домівку,

Або фондєю пригостить -

Аж тут і облизня впіймаєш”, -

У вуса Говард промовля, -

“Й синицю втратиш, й не спіткаєш

У небі синім журавля”.

***

Гриміли вражії гармати,

Вищали кулі, аж гуло,

Крізь нишпорили вражі кати,

Та Стіву рівних не було -

Дістався клятої фортеці,

Хоч і бував у небезпеці.

Багато хлопців полягло

На підступах до тої брами,

Багато згинуло шляхами

До місця, де чаїлось зло.

***

Мури високі підіймались

До неба майже; стогін плив

З проклятих стін, де мордувались

Ті, хто голів не похилив.

Почувши стогін розпачливий,

Від люті Стів забув і страх,

Пішов у темряву сміливо

З прокльоном тихим на вустах.

Десь там, в гнітючих казематах,

Немов в безжалісних лещатах,

Скупчились в’язні у пітьмі.

До них Стів хутко підібрався,

“Чи Бакі бачили?” - спитався.

“Шукай”, - сказали, - “у труні.

***

Тут є такий злостивий дохтур,

Що робить досліди із т _о_ ртур

Та править службу сатані.

У нього Бакі. Стережися,

До нього втрапить боронися,

Бо люди, бач, не кам’яні.”

***

Ключа від страшної могили

Стів швидко в’язням передав,

Щоб ради дать собі зуміли

 Й за Бакі почимчикував.

Таких страхіть він  надивився

І стільки раз із ГІДРОЙ бився,

Що і за подвиг не вважав.

***

Аж ось побачив Стів комору,

А коло неї ще потвору

Страшну, неначе смертний гріх -

Товсте, маленьке та лупате,

Таке незграбне та пузате,

Що гірше було від усіх.

Ото і був той бісів знахар,

Що вірно Черепу служив,

(Його зрифмуємо ми з “нахер”,

Бо він, сволота, заслужив).

***

Прожогом він майнув від Стіва,

П’ятами хутко накивав,

А той пішов собі сміливо

В пітьму, де Бакі бідував.

Той весь аж очманів від дива:

“Яка ж”, - говорить, - “мить щаслива,

Що ти мене тут відшукав.

Ти що утнув з собою, друже,

Що став такий до біса дужий,

Немов стероїди приймав?

Чи, може, я змарнів в полоні

Та помиршлявів у неволі,

Що зростом менш від тебе став?”

***

Лишень зібрався Стів сказати,

Що як біда прийде до хати,

То й нетямуще дитинча

Піде без страху воювати,

Не дремене навтікача,

А стане неньку боронити

Та ворогів сумлінно бити -

Аж тут, як чорт з могорича,

Постав з пітьми Червоний Череп,

Засяяв іклами із щелеп,

Зловтішно, падло, регоча.

***

Такий страшний, немов нечистий,

До друзів руки простягав,

Неначе їх хотів із’їсти,

До Стіва з Бакі почовгав.

Якби сам чорт поліз із пекла

Та це страхіття угледів -

І в того б шкіра вся запекла,

І як на місці б не зомлів,

То кинувсь би назад прожогом

Та заховався під порогом

І з переляку затремтів.

Трусився б тишком та жахався,

Назовні більше б і не пхався,

І там тихесенько сидів.

***

Без балачок та теревенів

Стів Шмідта  розпочав  гатить,

Від люті ледь не поскаженів,

Хотів у землю вколотить.

Вдаряв, клепав, разив і стукав,

Тарахкав, буцав і шмагав,

Періщив, духопелив, лупав

Та гаряченьким частував.

Чубив, чухрав, гамселив, шпарив,

Дубасив, грів та молотив,

Кулачив, бемкав, товк та шкварив,

Ледь голову не розтрощив.

Такого видав прочухана,

Так ребра всі порахував,

Що Череп той від капітана

Прожогом кинувсь та збіжав.

***

Але не скінчилась робота,

Бо поряд ще була мерзота,

То нею друзі й зайнялись -

Зламали міцнії ворота,

Розбили ГІДРОвського дзота

Так, що аж стіни затряслись,

Звільнили купу полонених,

Та з тих підвалів прочинених

До батьківщини зібрались.

Іти прийшлося їм довгенько,

Та Стів, як справний козаченько,

І тут в дорозі не баривсь.

***

Як Пеггі Стіва угледіла -

Немовби відростила крила,

Назустріч кинулась стрілой,

Бо в грудях радість так бриніла,

Що аж котилася сльозой.

А Стів, хоч зустрічі був  радий,

Ізнов зібрався в бій кривавий,

Не було спокою йому -

“Я”, - каже, - “сорому прийму,

Якщо не зроблю всеї справи.”

Зібрались в’язні у юрму,

Та Бакі встав поперед лави.

***

“Хоч в пекло, аби за тобою,” -

Він Стіву каже. - “У двобою

Ніхто із нас не підведе,

Пощади ворог не діжде,

Поки не вкриється землею

Та не розсиплеться іржею,

Та прямо в пекло попаде.”

“Тобі моя велика дяка”, -

До нього Роджерс відмовля, -

“Я знав завжди, що ти вояка,

А не безсиле немовля,

Збирайтесь, друзі, до загону -

Підем до вражого кордону,

Най нас Господь благословля.”

***

Хоробро ГІДРУ хлопці били,

Ні разу задніх не пасли ,

Повсюди виродків лупили,

Що аж до Хранції дійшли

Або до того, Ліхтенштейну.

З собою ковбасу трофейну

Та пляшку гіркої несли,

Бо готували штурм останній

І на наступному світанні

Хотіли святкувать вони.

***

Навкруги гори та смереки,

Немов Карпати різдвяні -

Та повно було небезпеки:

Повсюди скелі крижані,

Глибокий сніг та прірви грізні,

Підступні пастки, грізьби різні

Та інші капості страшні.

***

У цій ущелині засідку

Було би гріх не влаштувать -

Послали хлопців у розвідку

Та й умостилися чекать.

Аж бачать - їде вражий потяг,

Так швидко мчить, аж гул іде,

Здіймає за собою протяг

Та страшним голосом гуде.

***

Його ж бо хлопці і чекали,

Не задарма взуття топтали.

У потяг швидко вірвались

Та стали бити ГІДРУ сучу,

І перемогу неминучу

Завзято наближать взялись.

***

Тут ось і трапилося лихо -

Чи пляшка лишньою була,

Чи потяг клятий рвучко їхав,

Чи доля криво пролягла -

Зірвавсь зненацька в прірву Бакі,

Не встигли виручить друзяки,

Лиш тільки крикнути зумів  -

І в хижу річку крижаную,

У прірву страшную та злую

Як птах безкрилий, полетів.

***

За ним Стів дуже побивався,

Переживав, що аж не спав,

Що вірний друг отак зірвався,

А Стів його не врятував -

Але часу було замало,

Хоч серце з жалю і стогнало,

Але ж війна була навкруг.

“Ти”, - каже, - “не пропав безслідно,

За тебе я помщуся гідно,

Мій перший та найліпший друг.

***

Тебе, як Ахіллес Патрокла

Хотів би, друже, поховать,

Щоб в кожного рубаха змокла

Тебе сльозами обмивать,

До неба щоб дісталась туга

Моя, що я лишився друга,

Але мене б ти не простив,

Якби із жалю та скорботи

Покинув я врага бороти

Та Черепа живим пустив.

***

За тебе я йому віддячу

Від всього серця, так добряче,

Щоби і в пеклі ще тремтів.”

По вітру Роджерс слів не кидав,

За кожнеє відповідав,

Він вражу схованку розвідав

І ще удосвіта напав.

Так  діяв ревно та старанно,

Так ГІДРУ шкварив невблаганно,

Що клятий Череп аж спітнів.

І лаявся, і упирався,

Що було сили відбивався -

Та здужать Стіва не зумів.

***

“Чекай-но”, - каже, - “вражий сине,

Якщо твій рідний край загине -

Побачимо, чия взяла!”

Схопив з собою що спромігся,

В літак воєнний погрузився,

Страшная лють його пекла.

З собою Череп мав ракету,

Щоб весь Нью-Йорк розпорошить

Чи, може, навіть всю планету

На дрібні скалки розтрощить.

***

Ще був у нього куб космічний,

До біса дивний, аж магічний -

Від нього силу Череп брав.

Оце й була таємна зброя,

Щоб вбити кожного героя,

Що проти Черепа повстав.

Та проти Стіва арсеналу

На всій землі не існувало -

Він миттю на літак попав,

І в справах теж не забарився -

Так пику Черепу натовк,

Що той із гонором простився

І вив, неначе драний вовк.

***

Схопивши куба, намагався

Востаннє Стіва угатить,

Відчайдуш борсався та рвався -

Не хтів, бач, за гріхи платить.

Та куб, що мерехтів тихенько,

Враз блискавкою хорошенько

Підсмажив Шмідта, мов шашлик.

Той заволав у всю горлянку,

Як півень о четвертій ранку,

І назавжди із світу зник.

***

Але ж літак ішов на Штати,

Північний вітер завивав,

І пізно було ради дати

Ракеті клятій. Час спливав.

Узяв Стів важеля у руку,

Та вирішив прийняти муку

За безневинних громадян.

Дістав з кишені Пеггі фото,

Та вниз, у крижане болото

Свій спрямував аероплан.

***

Оце така героя доля -

Не обійдеш  її шляхів,

Буває гірша, ніж неволя.

Себе віддати за братів

Вона суворо вимагає,

Ніхто її не оминає,

Хоч як би жити восхотів.

Стів навіть хвильки не вагався

І смерті злої не уник,

Але в історії зостався,

З людської пам’яті не зник.

***

Не було жодної дитини,

Яка б не бачила світлини

Героя, красеня того.

Він в снах палких дівчатам снився,

На перших шпальтах опинився,

І кожен знав в лице його.

За Стівом дуже побивались

І Говард, і увесь загін,

Його розшукувати взялись,

Пірнали до морських глибин,

Але він щез, мов сніг у квітні,

Всі пошуки були безплідні

У краю криг та хуртовин.

***

І Пеггі щиро сумувала

І довго-довго дівувала,

Одним лиш тішилась вона:

Повсюди ГІДРУ полювала,

Безжально вилупків карала,

Була, бач, серцем вогняна.

Щоб втішить подругу у смутку,

Старк взяв частину із прибутку

Й нову агенцію зробив.

Власноруч записав в уставі,

Щоб справи брали лиш цікаві,

І щоб той Щ.И.Т. не ґав ловив,

А пильнував усю мерзоту:

І потойбічную сволоту,

І власних виродків давив,

Щоб зберігав народу спокій

По всій Америці широкій

І за порядком щоб дивив.

За закладом  дививсь уважно

І Пеггі, подругу відважну,

В Щ.И.Т.  працювати запросив.

Частина друга. Тор.

***

Багацько всякого поганства

Щ.И.Т.у агенти ізнайшли,

Без балачок та ошуканства

Працюючи по всій землі,

І так воно і йшло до часу,

Але ж на Землю нашу ласу

Здалека ворог поглядав -

У величавому Асґарді

Були й самі йому не раді,

Та Локі на докори чхав.

***

Сам був він родом принц асґардський,

Молодший із двоїх братів,

Примхливий, хтивий, чудернацький,

І завжди царювать хотів,

Але у Одіна первісток

Був не тепличний, бач, любисток,

А непохитний мужній Тор.

Наснагой в батька він удався,

Напастей всяких не боявся

І був міцний, немов явор.

***

Коли якеєсь зле паскудство

Грозило винищити людство,

Ганяв він від Землі потвор.

Тож Тора люди всі любили,

Йому молитви возносили,

Так і потрапив у фольклор.

***

До хвілосОфії не схильний,

Але напрочуд хлопець сильний,

Він завжди Асґард захищав,

І говорили у народі,

Що стане Асґарду в пригоді

Той, що слабкіших рятував.

***

Стрункий, величний, золотавий,

До справи бойовой не млявий -

Такий був старший царський син.

За зброю Молот мав чудесний,

Із криці чистої небесной,

Та кидав блискавки з хмарин.

***

Здавалося б, з такою вартой

Боятись нападу не варто -

Ніхто не влізе через тин.

Та Локі, хитрий, як лисиця,

Знав, де у Асґарді скарбниця

І як дістатися туди.

Підмовив йотунів підступних

Піти до стін до неприступних

Й вчинити Асґарду біди.

***

В скарбниці тій Ларець магічний,

Скарб дорогий та споконвічний

Всебатько Одін зберігав.

У йотунів його відбивши

Та від усіх світів укривши,

Нікому в руки не давав.

Бо той Ларець був вкрай могутній.

Багато лиха наробить

Могли б з ним велетні підступні,

І навіть Ясеня згубить.

***

Його до рук прибрати знову

Всі йотуни жадали вкрай,

І, влаштувавши з Локі змову,

Пішли крізь ясний небокрай,

А Локі, підлий сучий сину,

Їм ледь не двері відчинив,

Асґарду у важку годину

Ножа у спину устромив.

***

Та Тор всеможний був на варті,

І був свого прозвання вартий -

Він звавсь в народі “Громовик” -

Так йотунів удухопелив,

І так їх славно ізметелив,

Що велетням прийшов гаплик.

***

Але в гарячці бійки лютой

Спинитись вчасно не зумів -

Нечистий, бач, його поплутав,

Аж в Йотунхейм його завів.

А там був цар Лафей жахливий,

До справи ратної дбайливий,

Весь синій, наче баклажан,

З очима, мов з печі жарини,

Й натурой дикої звірини,

Таким ось був йотунський пан.

***

Тор, не відхекавшись від бою,

На нього кинувсь відчайдуш,

Але Лафей стояв горою

І з місця навіть ані руш.

Прийшлося Тору кепсько дуже,

Лафея подолать не здужав,

Прийшов би тут йому кінець,

Та не спізнилась допомога,

І у ворожого порога

З’явився Одін Всеотець.

На сина мав багато люті,

Та не покинув Тора в скруті

У нетрях крижаних фортець.

***

Лафей, йому віддавши Тора,

Лиш тільки поглядав суворо

І пари з рота не пустив.

Знав сам, що дітям докоряти

Заведено у рідній хаті,

А за поразку - й поготів.

***

“Чи я казав тобі, що можна

Йотунське плем’я плюндрувать?

Що то затія є безбожна?

Мого наказу нехтувать?!

За те тобі призначу кару,” -

Всебатько Одін говорив,

І за страшну такую свару,

Що Тор з гарячки учинив,

Він сина відіслав в вигнання,

Без щирого без покаяння

Додому не велів вертать.

Ще й Молота, славетну зброю,

Так кинув владною рукою,

Що годі було відшукать.

***

Отак бо Тор і опинився

На нашій матінці-Землі,

З небесних далечінь звалився

В сухі пустелі кам’яні.

Але не тільки саксаули

Та лячні тварі-тарантУли

В пустелях мешкали отих -

Там експедиція тинялась,

Що астрономієй займалась,

Та пошуком чужих світів.

***

Їм майже на голову з тучі

Бебехнув бідолаха Тор,

Здійнялись блискавки тріскучі

І згасли в мареві іскор,

І все ученеє кумпанство,

Враз розгубив научне чванство,

Сховалось швидко за бугор.

***

Та звичка лізть в усі шпарини

Заради пошуку причини

Та здобуття нових ідей,

Їх з-за бугра повитягала,

Дійти до Тора спонукала

Та роздивитися трофей.

***

Тор здався їм непоясненним,

Чудним та зовсім незбагненним,

Хоч дисертацію пиши -

Його з собою вчені взяли,

Найближчі плани поміняли

Та в місто ближнєє звезли.

***

Тор перед долей не схилився,

Оговтавсь, із людьми здружився.

Хотів він Молот повернуть.

Його шукати хутко взявся,

А Молот той, ти бач, валявся

В глибокій вирві. В довгий путь

Пустився Тор, не забарившись,

І труднощам не підкорившись.

***

Але і Щ.И.Т. не воловодив,

А швидко Молот відшукав

Дослідження із ним проводив

Й навколо базу збудував

Таку секретну, що нівроку -

Зробить не можна було кроку,

Щоби про то не було знать.

Потрапив Тор в халепу знову -

Лиш тільки він зайшов до схову,

Та взявся Молот підіймать -

З’явилися Щ.И.Т.у агенти,

Спитали в хлопця документи

І увели, щоб допитать.

***

А в вільнім Асґарді тим часом

Все гірше й гірше справи йшли -

Друзяки Торові всі разом

До трону Одіна пішли,

За Тора, бач, просить хотіли,

Зайшли - і ледве не зомліли:

На троні Локі засіда.

“Всебатько”, - каже, - “так стомився,

Що міцно спати завалився,

Такая ось у нас біда.”

***

А сам глузує, покруч хтивий,

Вертати Тора не дає,

Довів Всебатька до могили

І за царя себе вдає!

Цього йому здалося мало,

Хотів він Тора допекти,

Щоб до живого аж дістало

І не було куди втекти.

***

Пішов він крадькома з господи

Та Тора хутко відшукав -

Того так облягли негоди,

Що ледве дихав, не вставав.

Тут Локі братові помстився

За все лихе, що в серці мав.

Таких дурниць наговорився -

І що Всебатько, бач, сконав,

І що Всематір не бажає,

Щоб Тор додому повертавсь,

Що порятунку той не має,

Що Асґард його відцуравсь -

Такої маячні наляпав,

Такого казна-що наверз -

Простодух Тор ледь-ледь не плакав,

І так тремтів, немов замерз.

***

“Пробач мені, мій брате любий,

Як обходивсь  з тобою грубо

Та над тобой смішки справляв.

І як пробачить будеш в змозі

Образи давнії небозі

І як тобі я дошкуляв -

На мене, брате, кинь хоч оком

З палат у Асґарді високом.”

Так Тор до брата промовляв.

***

Це каяття немовби медом

По серцю чорному лилось.

Таким вже Локі був нетребом,

Та не по його, бач, збулось.

Він думав Молота підняти

І вже навічно панувати -

Такий ось був зрадливий план,

Та де там! Тужився, старався,

Та Молот навіть не піднявся -

До нього мати міг талан

Лиш той, хто був душею гідний

Та совістю не жалюгідний.

***

Спіймавши облизня такого,

До Йотунхейму крижаного

І до Лафея Локі втік.

“Агов, пан-йотуне славетний,

Я є принц Асґарду шляхетний,

Настав моєї слави рік.

Твоїх я йотунів покликав

До хати батька свойого,

Біду на асів я накликав

І майже вже досяг свого -

Іди ж до світлої палати,

Де батько ліг відпочивати,

І голову йому знеси.

Віддам Ларця, як зробиш справу

І непочесну, і криваву,

Але такі вже в нас часи.”

***

На це Лафей дав Локі згоду -

На діло чорнеє зібравсь.

Був Локі з ним одного роду,

Такий вже капосний удавсь.

Як знов в Асґарді опинився -

В покоях царських зачинився

І нову капость учинив:

На Землю лагідну, тендітну

Наслав він скруту безпросвітну -

Руйнівника туди пустив.

***

Той Руйнівник був чудо-лицар,

З заліза з голови до ніг,

Така міцна була та криця -

Ніхто його здолать не міг.

Все людство розтрощить безжально

Йому сам Локі наказав,

І той пішов відповідально,

Бо свого розуму не мав.

За ним і друзі Тора вірні

Пішли до ясної Землі.

***

Наказу Локі непокірні,

Блукать не стали у імлі,

А зараз же на допомогу

Із золотого із чертогу

Пішли, щоб людство захистить.

Всю правду Тору розповісти,

Умовити на трона сісти,

Допоки Одін міцно спить.

***

Почувши про такую справу,

Тор від скорбот своїх повстав,

Пішов на вірную розправу,

Бо навіть Молота не мав,

Руйнівника зустрів й негайно

Із ним у лютий встав двобой -

Бивсь так, як міг, стояв відчайно,

Не уклонявся головой.

***

Бо щось у Торі помінялось,

До сього був він царський син,

А тут мов сонечко піднялось

Серед  заоблачних чужин.

За смертних ладний був померти,

А як почув, що Руйнівник

Не хоче навіть його смерті,

А вірний Локі є служник,

І як наказано, так зробить,

Біди великої наробить

І Землю в порох розітре -

Стрілой метнувсь до лиходія.

Одна була в нього надія,

Що Руйнівник із ним помре.

***

Та той так Тора влучно вдарив,

Що відлетів той шкереберть,

Та хоч би як там міцно вшкварив -

Була далеко Тора смерть.

Він, міцно подих втамувавши

І руку догори простягши,

До себе Молота позвав.

І той почув, надійна зброя,

Яка корилась лиш героям,

Й до Тора відчайдуш помчав.

***

Сам вклався, бач, в хазяйську руку,

Знов за господаря признав,

І, подолавши швидкість звуку,

Руйнівника трощить почав.

Той, хоч який там був несхитний

Та головою непохитний -

Враз розломився на шмати.

Отак, бач, Тор вину спокутав,

Хоч як там Локі брата плутав -

Не зміг лишить його мети.

***

Тим часом до Асґарду в гості

Лафей пан-йотун завітав.

Аж синій був від лютой злості,

Дійшов туди, де Одін спав.

Меча здійнявши крижаного,

Такеє мовив тихе слово:

“Ти, Вотане, мене займав,

***

До царства мого ти чіплявся,

Мені ніколи не здавався

Та сина мойого забрав.

Журись-журися, враже любий,

Коли мене ти можеш чуть -

Тебе мій син довів до згуби,

Такі ось дітоньки ростуть.

***

Чи то і справді Рагнарьока

Ми дочекалися до строку,

Чи кров моя його веде -

Час нам прощатися навічно,

Помреш, на жаль, не героїчно -

Та до Вальхалли дух піде.”

***

Якби Лафей не гаяв часу

Й до справи хутко перейшов,

То Асґарду не було б спасу,

Та що ж за злодій без промов!

Оце Лафея і згубило -

Із темряви, мов із могили,

На нього Локі налетів,

Й ножа йому встромив у спину

У тую страшную годину,

Лафей лиш хекнув - і зомлів.

***

Хоч був Лафей вельми поганий

Та душ багато погубив,

Та син його, мов тхір лукавий,

Лафея все ж перехитрив.

Сконав пан-йотун тої ж миті

І опинивсь у тому світі,

Куди ледь Одіна не звів -

А Локі так радів, що вдача

Була до нього не ледача,

Що всіх він надурить зумів,

***

Що і незчувсь, як грім піднявся,

Біврьост широкий забринів -

То Тор до дому, бач, вертався,

Від гніву аж лицем стемнів.

“Що ж ти тут коїш, Локі-брате?

Чи є для тебе хоч щось святе?

Мне навіщо обдурив,

Всебатька до могили зводиш,

І по Землі нещастя плодиш?

Чи, може, блекоти поїв?”

***

Взяв Локі списа міцно в руку

І так до Тора промовля:

“Ти сам себе втоптав в багнюку,

Змінила, брат, тебе Земля.

Чи смертний люд тобі дорожчий?

Чого ти людство не розтрОщив,

Най Хель тебе благословля?

Весь розім’як, мов бублик в чаю,

Став ніжний серцем, мов дівча,

І я давно вже помічаю -

Чогось тобі не вистача.

Чи перспективи історичной,

А чи то волі політичной.

Побіг, бач, батька рятувать!

Я ж буду царювать як треба,

Прославлю Асґард аж до неба,

Сам буду ворогів карать!

***

Ніхто мені не скаже слова,

Ніхто доріг не перейде,

Прийде отець до тями знову -

А ти все ходиш деінде,

Я ж буду поруч, син слухняний,

Почесной славой осіяний,

Бо йотунів усіх згубив -

Не будуть покидьки ходити

Та лиха Асґарду чинити,

Бо я їх клятий рід ізвів.

***

Тобі я, Торе, заздрив завжди

Й від батька похвали жадав,

Тепер погинеш ти назавжди,

Немовби і не існував,

А я залишуся єдиним

Всебатька найдорожчим сином.”

***

“Із тебе цар, як з мене дівка,” -

Тор братові відповіда, -

“Асґард нам рідная домівка,

І в ньому трапилась біда.

Як хочеш царювать світами -

Пануй над всіми народами,

Але невинних не чіпай.

Не можна ж в цілого народу

Забрати і життя, й свободу!

Війни страшной не починай!”

***

“Ще й як почну,” - немов зміюка,

Йому брат-Каїн просичав,

Схопив свій спис, лиха падлюка,

Й на Тора вихором помчав.

На всякі хитрощі пускався,

То відступав, то вигинався,

І навіть себе клонував -

Але ж і Тор не ликом шитий,

Був у бою несамовитий

І Локі горілиць прижав.

***

Тяжкого Молота поклавши

На серце злеє і брудне,

Та міцно зрадника прижавши,

Побачив діло Тор страшне:

Котилася страшная хвиля

Загуби, лиха і свавілля,

Трощила на шляху світи -

І Землю тихую та ніжну,

І Йотунхейму велич сніжну -

Грозила дощенту знести.

***

Схопивши Молот, відчайдушно

Почав Біврьоста Тор лупать,

Бо думка, бач, з’явилась слушна:

Якщо моста того зламать -

Ізгине Локі злая мара,

Скінчиться Землі страшна кара,

І знов постане мир і лад.

Не буде сліз, прокльонів, горя,

Зійде на небі ясна зоря,

Й Земля розквітне, наче сад.

***

Трусився міст та весь хитався,

Попід ногами аж стогнав,

І якось Локі не втримався,

Зірвавсь з моста та ледь не впав -

За списа свого зачепився,

Від страху й люті аж скривився,

Аж бачить - Всеотець повстав.

До сина голову схиливши

Та сиві брови грізно звівши,

Із жалем сину докоряв:

***

“Навіщо ж ти, моє дитятко,

Такую бучу розпочав?

Все посміхавсь, мов янголятко,

Й ножа за пазухой тримав?

Чого тобі не вистачало -

Чи я любив тебе замало,

Чи шанував не так як слід?

Тепер, мій сину, начувайся,

За зраду серцем щиро кайся

І більш не смій робити бід.”

***

Та Локі так на батька злився,

І що не збулось як хотів -

Розтиснув руку та звалився

В безодню чорну між світів.

Отак і згинув, не скорившись

Та чорним серцем не схилившись,

Зник, ніби зроду не бував,

А Тор й хотів його простити,

Та за руку не встиг схопити,

І довго потім горював.

Частина третя. Месники. Залізна Людина.

***

Про те не знав ні Тор, ні Одін,

Що в глибині отих безоден

Кмітливий Локі не загиб.

Чи Хель саму, безпутний, звабив,

Чи з долей власною злукавив -

Хтозна, що він отам робив,

***

Але з провалля виліз згодом

Й пішов на пошуки пригод.

Отак завжди з лукавим родом -

Насип йому хоч сто негод,

Замкни важкими кандалами,

Зав’яж хоч язика вузлами,

Залиш в тюрмі глибокій гнить,

Товчи хоч головой об стіну,

А все за своє сучий сину,

Нічим його не зупинить.

***

Отак і Локі. Взнав, паскудство,

Що Куб космічний не пропав,

І що над ним мудрує людство,

Щоб силу Куба взять до справ,

І, хутко намудривши плана,

Побіг до чітаурі пана.

Він спосіб дії не змінив -

Хапай рукой чужою жара,

А вже коли почнеться чвара,

Кажи, що поруч проходив.

***

Той чітаурі був страшенний

Й великим військом володів.

Сам майже як Лафей силенний,

І дуже тесеракт хотів.

(Із хвізики спеціялісти

Не можуть ані встать, ні сісти

Без пари замудрьоних слів.

Тож Куба так вони прозвали,

Що і самі ледь вимовляли,

А прості люде й поготів).

***

Оцього куба неземного

Вже вкотре Локі обіцяв.

Він не збиравсь тримати слова,

Але ж і вибору не мав -

Один як підеш воювати,

То будуть поминки справляти,

Та чітаурі військо дав.

“Дивись же, хитрованський сине,

Най військо все моє погине,

А Куба щоб мені дістав!

***

Як схочеш мене надурити -

Добуду навіть із труни,

І будеш плакати, скиглити

У гострих кігтях Сатани,

Благати будеш про прощення,

Та не діждеш, гляди, спасення,

Тож бійся мене надурить -

Іди, трощи світи як знаєш,

Моїх чітаурі вже маєш,

А їм подратися кортить.”

***

Швиденько Локі підхопився,

На Землю прочинив портал,

Як сніг на голову, звалився

На тих, хто з Кубом мудрував.

Когось списом магічним штрикнув,

Комусь в лице закляття крикнув -

Усім зробити лиха встиг.

Ще й вченого собі ухепав,

Що в тесеракті щось кумекав,

Фюіть - і слід його простиг.

***

Усі почали метушитись,

За Локі кинулись вздогін,

Та що вже проку полошитись,

Як капость вкоїв чортів син.

Та жив на світі дядько Ф’юрі,

Суворіший від чорной бурі,

Щ.И.Т.ом наразі заправляв.

Ганяв по місіях агентів,

Чхав на генштаб та президентів

Та всяку кривду виправляв.

***

Як взнав про те, що витнув Локі -

Покинув бункери глибокі

Й рвонув йому напереріз.

А як не зміг злодюжку вцупить -

Став на агентів брови супить

І з льоху витяг свій обріз.

***

“Збирайте Месників докупи,” -

Своїм підлеглим повелів,

“Нехай до штабу тягнуть дупи

Без балачок та зайвих слів.

Бо Локі вже свого добився -

Та щось не вірю, що спинився,

Про нього трохи знає світ.

***

Оце накоїли асґардці!

Оце підклали нам свиню!

Розсілись, бач, в своїм палаці,

Та чхать хотіли на Землю!

А ми тут з їхнім принцом бався,

Бо Куб йому, бач, сподобався

Й життя без капостей нема!

***

Тепер шукай його по світу

Без відпочинку і просвіту,

Щоб пояснити, що дарма

На нашу Землю виліз тхором,

Людей затіяв ображать.

Бо підуть Месники дозором -

Не будеш знать, куди біжать.”

***

Сказавши так, депеш багато

Він розіслав на всі боки,

До праці кинувся завзято,

Почав дзвонить в усі кутки.

Збирав, бач, ціле товариство

Істот предивних та чудних,

І Месниками урочисто

Цих диваків перехрестив.

***

Між ними був від бога лучник,

Своєй майстерності заручник,

Що звався Бартон-Хоукай.

Із луком вірним нерозлучно

І їв, і спав, і цілив влучно,

Такого спробуй, подолай.

***

Була із ним іще дівчина,

Така руда, як маків цвіт,

Струнка та гнучка, мов калина,

Вродлива, мов сама Ліліт.

Ще й норовом як мед із перцем,

І з вірним, хоч не ніжним, серцем,

Наталкою вона звалась.

Сама з Московії втікачка,

Пригод розвідницьких шукачка,

Давно вже з Клінтом повелась.

***

Був там і велетень зелений,

Такий на зріст, як хмарочос,

Із біофізики учений,

Що сіяв круг себе хаос.

Вивчав щось дуже небезпечне

Та гамма-бомбу будував,

І на пізнання безкінечне,

І на військових працював.

***

З експериментом шось не склалось,

Чи в установці шось зламалось,

А в результаті виник Халк.

І доктор Бенер, бідолаха,

Найбільший в фізиці невдаха,

Став лячний, ніби катафалк.

Як хтось чи щось його дратує -

Зеленим монстром оберне,

І так від люті бешкетує,

Що все навкруг переверне.

***

Ще й Тор, як взнав, що Локі скоїв,

Враз приєднався до героїв,

Щоб брата в розум привести,

Забрати Куба неземного,

Та до Асґарду золотого

На суд шляхетний відвести.

***

Але найліпшим видобутком,

Найбільшим козирем в руці

В команді, що зібралась хутко,

Були не боги  та стрільці,

І навіть не руда Наталка,

І не могутня сила Халка,

А пара добрих козаків.

Вони всю розпочали справу,

Вони митцю принесли славу,

Жива їх пам’ять між віків.

***

З одним ми добре вже знайомі,

Тепер про іншого скажу,

Як тільки не піддамся втомі,

Усе гарненько покажу,

Бо там є що порозповісти,

Лиш тільки дайте бабі сісти

І філіжанку кави взять.

Отож одного козаченька

Ми взнали вже прехорошенько,

Час і про другого сказать.

***

Коли у крижаному морі

Стів Роджерс славний запропав,

Був Говард в розпачі і горі,

На пошуки людей послав.

Та скільки в воду не пірнали -

Лише всю рибу розлякали,

А Стів немов крізь землю впав.

Та Старк уперся так, що й годі,

І при всілякій при нагоді

Затято Роджерса шукав.

***

Тож треба просто дивуватись,

Як він на всі боки поспів -

І в повнім розумі зостатись

Серед газетних брехунів,

І гарне діло збудувати,

І зброю нову майструвати,

Ще й оженитися зумів!

Хоч то є справа не надважка,

Коли є дівчина і бражка,

І є за що заслать сватів.

***

Єдиного нащадка доля

Йому на вік приберегла,

Але стрункого, мов тополя,

Трудящого, мов та бджола.

Ще й розумом не обділила -

Була йому наука мила.

Усіх прохвессорів затьмарив,

За пояса усіх заткнув,

Наукой й технікою марив

І штук багацько устругнув.

***

Здавалося б, пишатись треба -

То вежу син зведе до неба,

То “Першінг” з ЛЕГО собере,

А то знеструмить ціле місто,

Щось підірвавши урочисто,

Але й старе бува дурне.

***

Отак і Старк запрацювався,

Що ледь без сина не зостався -

Недобрим батьком, бачте, був.

Чи чорна кішка пробіжала,

Чи все робота заважала,

А сина ледве не забув.

***

Тож ріс хлопчина мов бадилля,

Все тільки щось паяв, свердлив,

Всі прикладаючи зусилля

На те, щоб татко похвалив,

А татко гроші заробляє,

Або у казино гуляє,

Або в відрядження умчав.

Отак до ладу й не дожили,

Начисто не поговорили,

Аж тут і чорний день настав,

***

І нагла смерть прийшла в родину

В тяжку недобрую годину,

Забрала Говарда собі.

Тож син його один лишився,

Один, як палець, опинився,

У важких думах  і журбі.

***

Та Старк молодший був не промах,

Себе у руки якось взяв,

Поїздив з горя по прийомах,

Батьківську справу перейняв,

До горя якось притерпівся,

Зі зброярами подружився

І став життям багатим жить -

Грошима сипав де прийдеться,

Робив собі що заманеться,

Ще й зброю став таку робить,

Що і рубаки-генерали,

І весь комизливий генштаб

Лише, бач, рота роззявляли,

Як бачили такий масштаб.

***

Та й як, скажіть, не милуватись

Й новою зброєй не пишатись,

Якщо земля навкруг тремтить?

Як від грімкої  канонади

Трясуться  ворогів армади

І в норах терорист тремтить?

Як тільки грім затих, негайно

Поїхав Старк у далечінь

Та не звезло йому фатально -

Ховався ворог між пустинь.

***

Так налетів, мов вітер чорний,

Розлючений та необорний,

Всю охорону положив,

А Старку так поцілив в груди,

Що кров аж бризнула повсюди,

І сам він ледь зостався жив.

***

Прийшов до тями у в’язниці,

В пітьмі прихованих печер,

І бачить, що у кам’яниці

Лежить, за малим не помер,

З грудей стирчить якесь дротиння,

Заплутане, мов павутиння,

А поруч старий дід сидить -

Брудний, нещасний, горбоносий,

І на вікно очима косить,

А за вікном обріз стирчить.

***

“Ти,” - каже, - “Старк, не полохайся

Та галасу не учиняй,

Лежи тихенько, не совайся,

Спочатку трохи очуняй,

Бо повну грудь уламків маєш,

І без магніту враз сконаєш,

Якого я тобі зробив.

Встромив його тобі у груди,

І скільки працювати буде -

От стільки ти і будеш жив.

***

А нас схопили терористи,

Із “Банди Десятьох Кілець”.

Бодай прибрав би їх нечистий,

Хоч би прийшов до них кінець!”

Не встиг іще договорити,

Аж тут явились сучі діти,

І попереду ватажок.

Плечима стелю підпирає,

І так на в’язнів позирає,

Що аж по шкірі холодок.

***

“Збери мені свою ракету,” -

До Старка каже, - “поспішай,

Відправлю враз до лазарету,

Побачиш знову рідний край,

Все дам, що треба, з обладунку,

Та не побачиш порятунку,

Як мене схочеш надурить.

Одразу взнаєш люту  муку,

Таку тобі я дам примуку,

Що й душу, й тіло роз’ятрить.

Тож до роботи, не барися,

Про втечу навіть не зітхай -

За працю сей же час берися,

Собі свободу заробляй.”

***

В такій халепі опинившись,

З життям ледь-ледь не розпростившись,

Хто б опиратися зумів?

Та Старк у батька весь удався,

Обіцянками не втішався,

Оману миттю зрозумів.

Ну хто ж таку важливу птицю,

Якою все життя він був,

Відпустить, взявши у в’язницю?

Тримай, коли вже роздобув!

***

Тож Тоні, трохи відлежавшись,

Почав що сказано робить,

А сам, розпуці не піддавшись,

Чекати став щасливу мить.

Та не чекав її без діла -

Робота у нього кипіла,

Бо гарну він ідею мав.

Зробить собі броню залізну,

Незламну та у бійці грізну,

І знай її тихцем збирав.

***

Ще й дідів винахід поліпшив -

Свою ж ракету розперіщив

І арк-реактора створив.

Той в грудях сонечком світився,

І вдень, і вночі променився,

І серце Старку захистив.

Дід тому дуже дивувався,

Броню збирати помагав,

Бо й сам біжати намагався,

Та сили небагато мав,

А битись вдвох, та ще й зненацька,

То є традиція козацька.

Заведено у козаків

В неволі друга не бросати,

Один одного рятувати,

Тож так і Старк собі хотів.

***

Коли почали терористи

Ракету знову вимагать,

Та ще й, паскудні аферисти,

Тортури всякі обіцять -

Старк допаяв усе, що треба,

Заповз в костюм, мов та амеба,

Й давай на всі боки стрілять.

Піджарив бандюганів купу,

Надер і ватажкові дупу,

І тільки діда в руки хвать -

Аж бач, від рани той конає,

І очі вгору підкотив.

Життя із нього витікає,

І дух до Бога відлетів.

***

Тут Старк ще гірше розлютився,

І так до справи припустився,

Що від бандитів дим пішов.

А як розтер усіх на порох

І все спалив в ворожих норах -

В режим польоту перейшов

І так чкурнув до небосхилу,

Що пів-пустелі пролетів,

Усю реакторную силу

На двигуни свої пустив.

***

А як додому повернувся,

Своєї зброї відсахнувся -

І не схотів її робить.

Моральну травму заробивши

Й життя ледь-ледь не загубивши,

Волів по-новому зажить.

Зібрав багато журналістів,

Та про оце і заявив -

Мовляв, побув у терористів,

Життя своє передивив,

Не хочу зброєй торгувати

Та по прийомах нудьгувати

(Хоча і так їх не любив),

***

А хочу чимсь займатись добрим,

Чи стати лицарем хоробрим -

Грошей, мовляв, вже заробив,

Тепер же душу рятувати,

Гріхи спокутать час прийшов -

Чи бідних сиріт захищати,

Чи будувати сто церков.

***

Та сиріт поруч не знайшлося,

Та й з вірой в бога не зрослося,

Бо атеїстом змалку був,

Тож вирішив займатись ділом,

Якого душенька хотіла -

Неврози враз свої забув

І ну костюми майструвати!

Так захопивсь, що і не спав.

Почав свердлити та паяти,

Робити безліч інших справ -

Щоб вийшов, бач, костюм на славу,

Щоб на усіх знайти управу,

Хто демократію ганьбить,

Хто добрим людям робить лихо,

Для кого кров чужа - потіха,

І хто бажає світ згубить.

***

Як все зібрав та перевірив,

Нараз літати захотів,

Кермо нікому не довірив -

Сам вліз та в небо полетів.

І так польотом захопився,

Що ледь із неба не звалився -

Костюм весь кригою укривсь.

Та був не дурень від природи

І, подолавши перешкоди,

 У Вежі знову опинивсь.

***

А поки Старк оцим займався,

Про нього поговір пішов -

Мовляв, в полоні мордувався

І з глузду ясного зійшов.

А був у Старка наймит старий,

Що звався Обадайя Стейн.

Такий лестивий та лукавий,

Підступний, ніби той Хусейн.

Весь час навколо ошивався,

Допоки Говард ряст топтав,

На власну хитрість сподівався

І надурить усіх бажав.

Були йому мільярди милі,

Тож їх хотів собі прибрать,

Як взнав, що батько-Старк в могилі,

Притьмом почав інтригувать.

Такий до Тоні був медовий,

Такі гарячі сльози лив,

Що той не запідозрив змови

Й при владі Стейна залишив.

***

А Стейн між тим щодень старався

Його чи так, чи сяк прибрать,

Що аж із шкіри вилузався,

Аби собі усе забрать.

Це він, падлюка, тих бандитів

На Тоні бідного наслав,

А як той переміг наймитів

Та небезпеку подолав –

***

Стейн зовсім з розумом простився

І так на Тоні розлютився,

Що отаке собі поклав:

За всяку ціну його вбити,

Саме ім’я його зганьбити,

Щоб порятунку вже не мав.

***

Це Стейн про Тоні зле балакав

І поговори розпускав,

А сам від люті ледь не плакав

І теж броню зібрать бажав,

Та всі його спеціалісти

Лише уміли добре їсти,

А не реактори паять.

І хоч шмагай їх батогами,

Хоч бий по череву ногами -

Костюма не могли зібрать.

***

Склепали щось із тих уламків,

Що по пустелі віднайшли,

Але таке незграбне й жалке,

Що ледве пхалось по землі,

А щоб літать - нема і мови.

Не ті, мовляв, у нас умови,

Двигун слабкий, нема грошей -

Все як коли робить не хочеш,

А шефу голову морочиш,

Що аж лапша звиса з вушей.

***

Та Стейн був впертий та затятий,

Тож швидко все урозумів,

Своїх спеців прогнав із хати

Та за костюма сам засів,

І бачить, що не буде справи,

Якщо ловити буде ґави,

А треба той реактор взять,

Який блищить у Тоні в грудях

Та подив викликає в людях -

З ним і відро почне літать.

***

Тим часом Тоні жив тихенько

Та над броней усе корпів.

Пофарбував її гарненько

І ясним золотом укрив,

Та якось поміж справ важливих

Почув таке із ЗМІ брехливих,

Що ледь на місці не сконав -

Мовляв, в далекому Афгані

Такії справи є погані,

Що і народ вже побіжав.

Що ті бандити там лютують,

В яких він влучить не поспів,

Людей безжалісно катують,

Хто врятуватись не зумів.

***

Таке почувши, Старк схопився,

У синім небі опинився

Та до Афгану курса взяв.

А як прибув, почав стріляти,

Уму і розуму навчати,

Якщо свого господь не дав.

Поклав багацько терористів,

Людей невинних врятував,

І знов піднявся в небо чисте

Та до домівки курса взяв.

Не став чекати подарунків,

Подяки слів та поцілунків -

Часу та настрою не мав.

***

Як тільки скінчив добрі справи -

До дому рідного зібравсь,

Бо бився не заради слави

І гучних оплесків цуравсь.

Не те щоб дуже соромився,

Та від польоту притомився,

А окрім того, дівку мав,

Що заправляла в його домі,

Гарячу, мов вогонь в соломі -

До неї дуже поспішав.

Ту дівку Перечницей звали,

Чи по-англійські Пепер Потс,

І всі навколо поважали -

При ній, бач, бізнес добре рос.

***

Розумна, гарна, роботяща,

Така до бізнесу путяща,

Що і словами не сказать.

Дививсь весь бізнес заздрим оком,

Коли вона мов ненароком

Прибутки вміла примножать.

***

Але найбільше було диво,

Що Тоні з нею і не спав,

Не ліз до Потс руками хтиво,

Бо щиросердно поважав.

Тож Пепер справами займалась

І завжди Тоні піклувалась,

І як взнавала, що він знов

Чи за кермо сів напідпитку,

Чи нову загубив кредитку,

Чи щось подібне відколов -

Враз починала так сердитись,

На добрий розум наставлять,

Що Тоні ладний був вдавитись

Аби на це не наражать.

***

Та мав до Пепер важну справу,

Бо взнав, що бійку ту криваву

Його ж бо зброєю вели!

І взнать хотів, хто робить зброю

І хто на нього йде війною,

Аби змести його з землі.

Як тільки в Башту повернувся,

Одразу Пепер подзвонив,

З проханням до її звернувся -

Мовляв, сам знаю, завинив,

Свари мене як забажаєш,

Та якщо щось раптово взнаєш

Про тих, хто потайки робив

Мою зверхнадсекретну зброю -

Тобі я зарплатню подвою,

А той мудак не буде жив.

***

І Пепер, серцем незрадлива,

До Стейна в кабінет пішла,

І правда виплила жахлива,

Хоч як прихована була.

А Стейн, почуявши неладне,

Задумав діло безпощадне

І ледь за руку не схопив.

***

Та добрим людям добра доля,

І хоч близька була неволя,

А Пепер Стейн із рук впустив.

Але почуяв, потрох сучий,

Що ніде буде правди діть,

Від люті й остраху рішучий,

Рішився карти всі відкрить

***

І почвалав до Вежі Старка,

Що сяяла над містом ярко,

Та, підлая душа, напав -

Паралізатором ушкварив,

А поки Старк безсило марив -

Реактора з грудей покрав.

***

Встромив в свою, бач, залізяку,

Та вслід за Пепер полетів -

Таку ось злую скотиняку

Старк на грудях своїх пригрів.

Але і Старк не ликом шитий -

Реактор на заміну мав,

Зумів його у грудь встромити,

Тож дарма Стейн торжествував.

***

Бо Тоні швидко підхопився,

Хутчіш в костюма перевдівся

І нумо Пепер рятувать!

А ту вже Стейн наздоганяє

І на всі сторони стріляє,

До смерті хоче вкатувать.

***

Та Тоні виник  у повітрі

І часу гаяти не став -

Вперіщив Стейна по макітрі,

Що той аж на коліна впав,

І як почав його лупити,

Стріляти, бити і трусити,

Неначе із нього хотів

Зробить добрячую консерву

Для стратегічного резерву,

Та Стейн пощади й не просив.

***

Знав, наволоч, що Тоні зроду

Його за зраду не простить,

Що кров його проллє, мов воду,

І що в живих не залишить,

Тож і нема чого втрачати,

Або ти пан, або пропав,

Та й не було куди тікати,

Тож Стейн по повній виступав:

***

Ганяв за Тоні що мав сили,

Що аж в набат десь задзвонили.

Довгенько лютий бій тривав.

Тут Тоні став здійматись вище

І Стейна за собой позвав -

Туди, де зимний вітер свище,

Де якось сам ледь не сконав.

***

А Стейн і радий був старатись,

Почав швиденько підійматись,

І кригой товстою обріс!

Не міг ні пальцем ворухнути,

Ані що коїться, збагнути,

На хвильку деяку завис -

І як шарахне з верхотури,

Що аж все місто загуло!

І що від клятої бандури

Все відлетіло, що могло.

***

А Стейн, паскудо, залишився

У ній, неначе у труні,

І ще чогось там вовтузився,

Немов жовток у бовтуні,

До Тоні хижі лапи тягне,

З останніх сил убити прагне,

А в того вже і сил нема -

Реактор старий ледь працює,

Ось-ось до межі дотанцює,

Вже Тоні слабкість перейма,

Та із останньої натуги

До Пепер крикнув: “Не чекай,

І скільки ще знайдеш напруги -

Всю на реактор подавай!

***

І щось тут раптом затремтіло,

Застугоніло, загуло,

Живим вогнем замерехтіло

І Стейна до чортів знесло.

Отак він із життям простився,

Й ніхто за нім не сумував,

Бо як сволотою родився,

Так весь свій вік і чортував.

***

А Тоні, як опам’ятався,

Прес-конференцію зібрав,

Гарненько у костюма вбрався

І виступ з вигадок почав -

Мовляв, нічого знать не знаю,

На яхті кожен день гуляю,

А хто в залізній був броні -

То, може, охоронець справний,

Або секрет якийсь державний,

Тож всі питання не мені,

А он військовим задавайте,

Вони намелють вам брехні.

***

Мене, будь ласка, не займайте,

Бо і без того важкі дні

З оцим усім я зараз маю,

Похміллям злим щодень страждаю.

І ще багато чортівні

Намолотив, та все даремно  -

Писаки ж з біса продувні,

Й не можна у броні таємно

Над містом що не день літать

І думати, що всім начхать!

***

Окрім сього, він й сам пишався

Тим, що такий був молодець.

Тому брехні прийшов кінець,

І Старк у всьому їм зізнався:

Мовляв, так сталося, шановні,

Щоб чорт вас в пекло утягнув,

Плітки покиньте голословні -

Це я костюма натягнув,

***

Це я Залізна є Людина,

В безпеці вся тепер країна,

Бо буду неньку боронить,

І вдень літатиму, і вночі,

Щоб жодний ворог не проскочив,

Всіх вас зумію захистить.

***

Тут ґвалт здійнявся невимовний,

Та Старк на нього чхать хотів -

Розчехлив свій костюм коштовний

Й до Вежі хутко полетів.

А як пішов десь по кімнатах,

По гарно убраних палатах -

Від подиву ледь не упав:

Сидить в куточку чолов’яга.

“Що,” - каже, - “повернувсь, блудяга?

Себе, я бачу, нахваляв,

***

Що аж журнали червоніли

Й дівки від захвату помліли.

Ти, Старк, сьогодні розпочав

Нове життя, життя героя -

Нова броня, нищівна зброя,

Й багато в тебе буде справ -

Що і не сісти, й не поїсти,

Бо не дрімають терористи,

Й багато всякого лайна

На рідну Землю зазіхає,

Покою й роздиху не знає,

Тож вічна буде ся війна.

***

Не вередуй та не пручайся,

Як вже в герої восхотів -

Сейчас до Месників збирайся

І будь завжди напоготів,

Бо хтозна, як все повернеться,

І хто з війной до нас збереться,

З яких нетутешніх світів.”

***

І як там Старк не упирався,

А проти Ф’юрі не встояв,

І сам до Месників попхався,

І Пепер із собой узяв.

Вона, хоча не воювала,

Теж у сторонці не стояла,

І як тривожна вість прийшла,

Що хтивий Локі землю топче,

Зловтішно скалиться, регоче

І хоче заподіять зла –

***

Одразу Старкові припасу

В дорогу довгу зібрала -

Свіжу ковбаску, вельми ласу,

І сальця добрих півкіла,

Горілки з перцем цілу пляшку,

Підсмажену телячу ляжку

І все, що треба до стола.

***

Сам Тоні враз підперезався,

Нового кожуха надів,

Бо гарним козаком удався

І пересудів не терпів,

А особливо щодо вбрання,

Та і пішов в дорогу зрання,

Туди, де Щ.И.Т. квартирував,

Де метушилися агенти,

Де розбирали документи

І де ніхто вночі не спав.

***

Прийшов, вродливий та багатий,

Окинув оком метушню,

А як був інколи пихатий,

То і сказав собі: “Дивлю,

Усі тут носяться, гасають -

Аж пара з носа й рота йде.

Чи глузду небагато мають,

Чи й справді лишенько гряде.”

***

І лиш зібрався роздивитись,

Із ким пліч-о-пліч буде битись,

Аж бачить - парубок іде.

Високий, світлий, статний, гарний,

На все хорошеє зугарний -

Аж в серці щось таке гуде,

Чого раніше не бувало,

Хоч Тоні був не новачок,

Амури розводив зухвало

Та вмів чіпляти на гачок

Усіх, хто поруч опинився

Та серцем не одсторонився.

***

А тут - немов у перший раз!

У голові музики грають,

Метелики в грудях літають,

І взагалі якийсь екстаз

На Старка раптом навалився,

Пощади парубку не дав.

Стояв, мов дурень, та дивився,

Як Роджерс хутко взявсь до справ,

Ніде ні в чому не схибився

І швидко діяти почав –

***

Побіг цивільних захищати,

Затіяв Локі розшукати,

Бо той десь по Землі плутав.

А як знайдеш таку гидоту,

Цю потойбічную сволоту,

Як його вже і слід пропав?

Потрібен був якийсь детектор,

Прискіпливий, мов фінінспектор,

Щоб одшукати деінде

І Локі схованку таємну,

І всю армаду іноземну,

Яку він за собой веде.

***

Цим Старк із Бенером зайнялись,

А всі навколо нервувались,

Бо Локі, Куба як забрав,

До Хоукая доторкнувся

Щоб той, бач, розуму позбувся

І вірно Локі слугував.

Наталка дуже переймалась,

Що той в халепу так вскочив,

Та працювала і трималась,

Очей слізьми не замочив.

***

А як прознали, що в Штутгарті

Під час художньой мега-party

З’явився Локі і почав

Із когось очі видирати,

А інших до смерті лякати -

Відразу кинулись до справ.

***

(То око було Локі треба,

Щоб сейфа міцного відкрить.

Була в іридії потреба,

Щоб Куб по повній розкрутить).

А як іридій взяв - не змився,

Мітингувати заходився.

“Що ж,” - каже, - “люди ви дурні,

Своєй не бачите удачі,

Слабкі, маленькі та ледачі?

А ну вклоняйтеся мені!

***

Від цього вам лиш краще буде,

Простіше, бо ви смертні люде,

Недовгі ваші будуть дні,

А як навколішки впадете

Переді мною, божеством,

Володарем мене назвете,

І підкоритесь всім єством –

***

Одразу легше стане жити,

Мене, вродливого, любити

І все, що я кажу, робить.

Тоді вам буде щастя вічне,

Бо я створіння є магічне

І маю вами володіть.”

***

Він, може, довше б розпинався,

Та щось його звалило з ніг -

То Стів на площу увірвався

Й щитом поцілить в Локі зміг.

Недовгим вийшов бій завзятий,

Хоч відбивався Локі клятий,

І, може б, знову десь побіг,

Та з неба блискавкою Тоні

На допомогу появивсь,

І Локі хтивий у полоні

Через хвилину опинивсь.

***

“Людей ти за мурах вважаєш?” -

Суворо Стів його  спитав.

“Весь рід людський ти зневажаєш,

А подивись, як низько пав.

Не в перший раз таке я бачу,

За злеє діло не пробачу,

Лихих ти вдіяв безліч справ,

То будеш у тюрмі сидіти,

На вільну Землю лиш глядіти,

Бо сам у себе долю вкрав.”

***

Швиденько Локі підхопили -

А той пручатися не став, -

Враз в самольота погрузили,

Що поміж хмарами літав,

І посадили в міцну клітку

Мов злого звіра за решітку,

Щоб більше людство не займав.

***

Та успіх святкувать не стали -

Багато справ нагальних мали,

І головну затіяв Старк.

Поліз в комп’ютерну систему,

Щоб вирішить якусь проблему,

Яких був цілий зоопарк,

І бачить - файли надсекретні,

Які в системі хтось сховав,

А в них - торпеди міжпланетні,

Що Щ.И.Т. таємно розробляв,

І всі від Куба, бач, працюють,

Його енергієй лупцюють

Усіх, хто в справи кепські встряв.

***

Від сього Старк терпіння втратив,

Якого й досі обмаль мав,

У зраді Ф’юрі звинуватив

І, як змія, сичати став:

“Що ж це ти робиш, дідьків сине,

Най вдача вся тебе покине?

Навіщо нас сюди зібрав?

Навіщо ж голови дурити?

Чи нами хтів грішки прикрити,

Чи думав, що дурних найняв?

***

Ми тут тобі не новобранці,

Що вперше бачать білий світ,

Не недосвідчені засранці,

А вільного козацтва цвіт!

Хоч я нікого тут не знаю,

Ні з ким брататись не бажаю,

Бо незалежним бути звик,

Та бачу сам, на власні очі,

Що всі тут битись неохочі

За тебе, старий ти індик.”

***

Тут ґвалт здійнявся невимовний,

Що стеля ледь не піднялась,

Всіх збурив Тоні невгамовний,

Аж бійка ледь не почалась.

Хто що балакав спересердя -

Що Локі вартий милосердя,

І лиш Асґардові судить,

Чи звести його у могилу,

Чи всю віднять магічну силу,

Щоб більше вже не міг блудить.

***

Це Тор за брата заступався,

Бо все ж таки його любив,

І захистити намагався,

Якого б зла той не творив.

Хтось намагався всім довести,

Що як війна ось-ось прийде,

То треба сперш її відвести,

Бо жодного не обійде.

***

Хтось всім казав, що небезпека

Страшніша, ніж війна далека,

І що як далі так піде -

Одне одного повбивають,

Бо сили забагато мають,

А злість до бійки доведе.

***

Та гірш за всіх зчепились двоє

Найліпших з Месників героя -

Так зайнялись, немов вогонь.

Один на одного повстали,

Аж кулаки позатискали,

Аж піт побіг з гарячих скронь.

***

“Ти”, - каже Стів, - “в житті ніколи

Ні за кого не виступав,

Коли всі ворога бороли -

На них бундючно позирав,

Не вмієш з кимось працювати,

Людей лиш ладний дратувати,

А як броню з тебе злупить,

Як з цибулини всі лушпайки,

Що всі побачать, крім зазнайки,

Що вміє лиш губу кривить?”

***

“Міліярдера, філантропа,

Плейбоя й генія разом,

А не міцного остолопа,

Що майже вік лежав пластом,

А сам всю силу взяв зі склянки,

Не знав ні дівки, ні гулянки,

І ще й мене взявся ганьбить!

Не я тут в вузьких штанях стою

І головой своєй пустою

Стіну не я взявся розбить!”

***

Від слів образи та осуди

Стів розгорівся, розпашів.

“Від нас залежать мирні люди,

А ти тут теревень розвів.

Як хочеш битись - будем битись,

Костюма тільки натягни,

Бо як не встигну зупинитись -

Відважу добрі стусани.”

***

Хтозна, що б Старк йому відмовив,

Чи далі б їдко лихословив,

А чи відразу б ніс розбив,

Та весь літак струснуло дуже,

Що і встояти Старк не здужав

І ледве спину не відбив,

А Стів, хоч був який сердитий,

Образи всі свої забув,

Схопив свій щит, несамовитий,

Й назустріч ворогу рвонув.

***

Та й Старк образи всі покинув -

Коли війна, не до образ, -

Нестримним вихором полинув

Услід йому, і встиг як раз:

Поплічники лихого Локі,

Від злої чари чорноокі,

Злетіли з неба, мов круки,

І почали в літак стріляти,

Навколо вихором кружляти

Й палити на усі боки.

***

Змогли розтрощити турбіну,

Ледь не поцілили в кабіну,

І падати літак почав,

А Локі посміхавсь зловтішно

І капость готував поспішно,

Втекти нагоду бо вбачав.

***

“Як гепнемся усі донизу,

То справа вся коту під хвіст,

Згорить літак, мов купа хмизу,

То покажи до діла хист”, -

До Старка Роджерс промовляє,

А сам у ворога стріляє,

Щоб кожен пулю ухопив.

***

“Вчи матір кашу готувати,

Чи батька - дівок цілувати,

А я під стіл іще ходив,

Як першую зібрав машину,” -

Старк відповів і вліз в турбіну, -

“Як я скажу, її врубай.

Весь мотлох геть повикидаю,

Двигун, як зможу, поладнаю,

А ти, диви, не позіхай,

Бо як не зробиш те, що треба,

То і літак впаде із неба,

І всі погинемо, та й край.”

***

У цей же час від шуму й грому

Брюс Бенер Халком обернувсь,

І став страшний всьому живому,

Коли світ за очі метнувсь

І все ламати став, трощити,

Ніхто не міг його втишити,

Окрім Наталки той рудой.

Побігла до нього без страху

Та по покрученому шляху

Звела до Тора за собой.

***

А Тор як врізав Халку в вухо,

Що той із літаку упав.

До того нікого не слухав,

А тут до розуму добрав.

Наталка ж, Бартона спіймавши

Та руки в боки повпиравши,

До лікування перейшла.

Такого дала прочухана,

Такого міцного стусана,

Що чара злая геть пішла,

Знов Хоукай зробивсь собою,

Все, що забув, ізнов згадав,

І яким був до злого бою,

Точнісінько таким і став.

***

А поки всі оце порпались

Та як могли оборонялись,

Паскудник Локі не зівав.

До себе Тора підманивши

І хитру штуку учинивши,

Його до камери загнав,

А сам на волі опинився,

Над братом рідним поглумився -

Мовляв, не на того напав,

Усе це був мій план розумний,

І ти у пастку сам устряв,

 Як був з дитинства недоумний,

Так розуму і не набрав.

Якусь натиснув кнопку хутко,

І без усякого без смутку

На гибель вірну брата дав.

***

Тор разом з камерой звалився

Із невимовной висоти,

Та був міцний і не розбився,

Хоч нахапався гіркоти -

Все сподівався, бач, що в брата

Душа не зовсім ще проклята,

А той йому лиш зла бажав,

По крові Тору був не рідний

Та норовом удавсь огидний,

За братом і не жалкував.

***

Спровадив Тора до тартару,

І далі став чинити чвару -

Агента доброго убив,

Швиденько накивав п’ятами,

Та не пішов блукать світами,

А нову капость учинив:

Вліз на верхівку Башти Старка,

І почалася бійка жарка,

Бо всіх читаурі призвав,

Відкрив портала в світ чужинний,

І з нього ринувся невпинний

Потік страшних ворожих лав.

***

Усе, що бачили, ламали

Жорстокі чортові сини,

Людей без жалю убивали

І місто трощили вони.

А Локі реготав, злорадний,

Як бачив острах безпорадний,

Який у людях викликав.

У небо списа устромивши

Та гострі роги відростивши,

Над цілим містом царював.

***

У Месників до того часу

Не дуже добре справи йшли,

Та після доброго ляпасу

До себе більш чи менш прийшли

І заходились воювати,

На злого Локі полювати,

І Старк збагнув, де той подівсь.

“Ах ти ж поганий сучий сине!

Нехай тебе талан покине!

Щоб ти недоброго наївсь!

Засів, ти бач, у мене в хаті,

Дізайна гарного побив,

І ще бажає владувати

Над всім, що я собі робив!”

***

Миттєво до костюма впхався,

На бійку враз налаштувався

І до Нью-Йорку полетів.

А там вже казна-що творилось -

Усе палало та димилось,

Неначе у Війні Світів

Чи то у стрічці Еммеріха.

Така вже у прибульців втіха -

Відоме місто руйнувать.

Трощити статую Свободи,

Великой завдавати шкоди

Й зловтішно зверху реготать.

***

Тим Локі, бачте, і займався -

Аж тут до його Старк примчався

І взявся покидька дражнить.

Той слово - Старк йому чотири,

А як був здатний до сатири,

То змусив Локі скаженіть,

Той і лякати намагався,

І чітаурі хизувався,

Та де там Старка зупинить!

***

Довів паскудника до того,

Що списом той його штрикнув -

Хотів для Тоні лиш дурного,

Щоб той, як Клінт, себе забув

І став за друзями ганяти,

Безжально Месників вбивати,

Щоб Локі ноги цілував -

Та й тут отримав дулю з маком

І облизня з огидним смаком,

Бо Тоні на чаклунство чхав.

***

Та ще й знущатись заходився -

Мовляв, чого засоромився?

Чи секс-журналів не читав?

Чи ти не знав, що кожен п’ятий

Хлопчина, долею пом’ятий,

Бува не здатний до цих справ?

Не комплексуй і не стидайся,

Не всім секс-символами буть,

Мене дурить не намагайся,

Бо зараз Месники прийдуть.

Тобі пообламають роги,

Та ще й повисмикають ноги,

І знову в камеру запруть.

***

Та Локі нікого не слухав

І відступати не хотів -

Від злоби ледь вогнем не дмухав,

А Старка ледве не убив -

Схопив, паскуда, за горлянку

Та відшвирнув, немов бляшанку,

Але і Тоні не схибив -

Броню в польоті наростивши

І шльомом голову прикривши,

До бою швидко полетів.

***

А там уже чинилась справа

Проста, сувора й нелукава.

Що є у тебе, тим і бий -

Щитом, пістолею, стрілою

Або могутньою рукою -

Щоб ворог не пішов живий.

Ще й громадянських захищати,

Якщо зумієш, поспівай,

Бо як заговорять гармати,

Людям простим настане край.

***

І Месники так працювали,

Що чітаурі аж стогнали,

Валились долу, мов снопи -

Та із порталу лізли знову,

Підвладні Локі злому слову,

І місто трощили в щепи.

***

Тут Бенер врешті-решт з’явився,

Одразу Халком обернувсь,

І як там Локі не кріпився,

А все ж від Халка відсахнувсь,

Та все дарма. Попався в руку,

То неприємну вчи науку

Та щаслив будь, що не загнувсь.

***

Лежав побитий Локі тихо

І ледве дух переводив,

 

А навкруги творилось лихо -

Ішла війна поміж світів.

Й політики - куди без цього -

Вдались до способу жорсткого

Цю кризу разом обірвать -

Послали на Нью-Йорк ракету,

Мовляв, інакше шансів нєту

Чужинців вторгнення здолать.

***

А люди що? Загине місто,

Всіх поховаєм урочисто,

Та Землю зможем відстоять.

Як Ф’юрі там не матюкався,

Ніхто і слухать не хотів -

Так кожен з них перелякався,

Так за життя своє тремтів,

Що ладний був хоч рідну мати

Без жалю й сорому продати,

Аби прибульців зупинить.

А Месників ні в гріш не ставив

І тільки теревені правив,

А доброго не хтів робить.

***

Побачивши, що кепська справа,

Стів наказав портал закрить,

Бо на півнеба вже заграва

Палала, тьмарячи блакить.

Наталка першою вскочила,

Чаклунський спис перехопила

І ну портала зачинять,

Всі ж інші відчайдушно били

Прибульців із всієї сили,

Щоб всі їм ребра перем’ять,

Щоб більше Землю не топтали

І іншим всім переказали -

За Землю Месники стоять!

***

А Тоні за ракетой гнався

І як її рукой дістався -

До неба носом устромив.

Вчепився у залізне брюхо…

“Що ж,” - каже, - “нагла смерть-старухо,

Недавно близ тебе ходив

І знов ти поруч, сива, ходиш,

І пісню стару знов заводиш,

Та я тебе як не любив,

Так і тепер любить не стану,

Бо маю вже на серці рану,

Іди, стара, до всіх чортів!”

***

І, хоч сам знав, що мусить згинуть

І все, чим дорожив, покинуть -

В портал без страху полетів.

 Чорнюща ніч над ним зімкнулась,

Загибель серця доторкнулась,

Та не даремною була:

Проміж зірками полихнуло,

Страшенним голосом загуло,

І смерть читаурі взяла.

***

А Тоні падав до портала,

Який Наталка зачиняла,

Та ледве-ледве впасти встиг -

В останню мить поспів упасти

Із чорної страшної пасті,

Та гальмувати вже не зміг

І знову мусив би погинуть,

З такої впавши висоти,

Та Бенер встиг до нього ринуть

Із метушні та суєти.

***

На півшляху перехопивши

Та міцно за броню вчепивши,

На землю тихо положив,

І всі з’юрмилися навколо,

Було сумне те тісне коло -

За всіх життя бо він зложив.

***

Реактор не світивсь нітрохи,

Лице скривавлене було,

Й пожежі близької сполохи

На чисте падали чоло.

Але ж герой не може згинуть

І друзів вірних враз покинуть,

В запеклій вічній боротьбі -

Самую смерть здолати має,

Хоч як побите серце крає,

У втомі, жалю та журбі.

***

Є щось сильніше, ніж загуба -

Або твоя країна люба,

Що довіряється тобі,

Або твоє палке кохання,

Нестримне пристрасне бажання,

Чи очі ясні й голубі,

В які дивився б донесхочу…

Про що я вам, стара, торочу -

Судити  треба по собі.

***

Якщо проста людина може

За рідну неньку постоять,

Хіба ж  герой не переможе?

Хіба його кістлявій взять?

Отак і Тоні упирався,

Поки стояли всі в журбі,

Живий, бач, вогник ще ховався

І опирався злій судьбі.

***

Від горя Халк могутній крикнув,

І кулаком у землю дав  -

І вогник той, що ледь не зникнув,

Роздмухався і просіяв,

Захекав Тоні та підвівся.

“Як я тут, в біса, опинився?

Чого навкруг усі стоять

Зі злою тугой на обличчях?

І що за зламки на узбіччях

Пускають іскри та димлять?”

***

А як потроху обдивився,

То враз на спину повалився

І очі стомлені закрив.

“Ну що ж”, - сказав, - “одне цікаво,

Хтось, може, скаже нелукаво -

Чого це Стів почервонів?

Чи хтось зі мною цілувався,

Поки я тут оце валявся,

Чи навіть гірше що творив?”

***

Він ще б, можливо, верз дурниці

Аж до майбутньої седмиці,

Та вже не витримав і Стів.

До той пори мовчав, кріпився,

А сам очима Старка їв.

І як, скажіть, впустить такого -

Хороброго та бойового?

Ще й гарного, як маків цвіт?

Тож Стів, хоч був який цнотливий

І інколи сором’язливий,

До Тоні тягся, мов магніт.

***

Між ними завжди щось іскрило,

У серці кожному ятрило,

Та сил зізнатись не було -

А як зі смертю обійнялись

Та дивом лиш живі зостались -

Нестримну силу набуло.

Такий палкий був поцілунок,

Що на вустах вогнем палав,

П’янив, немов солодкий трунок

І порятунку не давав.

***

А що його не показали,

То це тому що діти в залі,

І їм, малим, ще рано знать,

Що між героєм і героєм

Бува таке, що звуть яоєм,

Або ще слешем можна звать,

І що нема гріху у тому,

Щоби козаку молодому

Не дівка дорога була,

А інший хлопець, дужий й гарний,

Країни символ легендарний,

Щоб вічно та любов жила.

***

Та ми, дорослі, все це знаєм,

На заборони дружньо чхаєм

І натяк вмієм розпізнать.

Кохання щире не сховати,

Не побороти й не зламати -

Нічим його не подолать.

І хоч ще кострища палали

Й тривожний десь набат гудів -

Та Стів і Тоні не зважали -

Знайшовши щастя між трудів,

Так цілувалися старанно,

Так прикипіли нездоланно,

Що їх ніхто й не зупиняв.

І що там з ними буде далі -

Не думали і не гадали,

Ніхто із них про це не знав.

***

Та я скажу, бо ворожуха,

А не аби яка старуха:

Ніколи світ іще не знав

Такого вірного кохання,

Про це строка моя остання,

Моя вам дяка, хто читав.

 

Кінець.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
